Taylor's Story
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: Taylor Lewstin moves from Dallas, Texas to Forks,Washington to live with her grandma. She attends Washington University with a few of our favorite werewolves. But, what happens when she meets a certain boy, Embry Call. Embry/OC Imprint fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend Taylor. She loves imprint stories, specifically Embry imprint stories, so I decided to write this for her. Her fanfic name is Twilightfanfic96, so check out her stories as well. She is the beta for this story, so thanks! Here's the chapter!**

I took one last look behind me at my old house. The house that had one held bright cheerful memories for me but now harbored ill feelings whenever I looked at it. I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying not to cry as I shoved the last suitcase in the back of my neighbor's car. They were shipping my car and furniture to my destination, so I only had to bring my clothes and a few small possessions with me on the plane.

I slammed the car door shut and dragged myself to the front of the vehicle, getting into the passenger side door.

"Taylor, every thing's going to be alright. You grandma sent money for you for a plane ticket.. I've already bought it for you, here it is." Said my neighbor, Mrs. Norris.

"Thanks Mrs. Norris." I said, taking the stiff piece of paper from the gray-haired woman who had been my babysitter as a child, and my neighbor since I was a little baby.

"It's no problem." She said, starting her old beat-up car and pulling out of the driveway and starting down the street.

Oh, I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Taylor Lewstin. I have long dark brown hair, scene style, and my skin was a light caramel color. I had a slender, slightly athletic body, and people said I was easy to hang out with, easy-going. I was going to Forks Washington to live with my Grandmother because my mom... well, I'd rather not get into that right now.

We soon pulled into the airport parking lot, where we got my luggage and everything set up to get on the plane and had given my ticket to the woman behind the counter. Mrs. Norris said goodbye, giving me a final hug, and getting back into her car to leave.

I sighed, looking back at the car that was now driving off, out of the parking lot. I quietly boarded the plane, dragging my carry-on with me. I ended up finding my seat rather quickly, and put my bag in the compartment above my seat. I sat down in the seat by the aisle.

Once we were in the air, I pulled out my Ipod, and put in the ear buds. About an hour or two later, I really had to use the restroom, so I shoved my Ipod in my pocket and got up to walk towards the bathroom on the plane.

After I got out, I ran into a girl in the aisle of the plane.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I just wanted to tell you that your Ipod fell out of your pocket and a four year old is now playing with it." Said a pixie-like girl with dark hair.

"Crap." I said, checking my pocket only to find that she was right. I quickly retrieved my possession before turning back to the girl. "I'm Taylor Lewstin, and thanks so much. I owe you one."

"No problem, consider it a small deed from your friendly neighborhood spider-girl." She said. I looked at her weirdly for a second before bursting out laughing. She was so weird, but awesome at the same time.

We chatted a bit more before I headed back to my seat. I wiped my Ipod off on my jacket, and started listening to it again. Soon, the airplane was getting near Forks, Washington, and I was getting anxious to get off this godforsaken plane. I grabbed my carry-on, and quickly got off the plane.

I looked around for Billy Black, who I've only ever seen in in pictures my mom had, but I couldn't find him. I decided to ask around. This town was so small, you should know everyone if you live here.

"Excuse me, do you know anyone by the name of Billy Black?" I asked a couple. They were perfect, pale white, but very beautiful.

The boy looked to be about eighteen, the girl maybe the same age, give or take a year or two. The boy had bronze hair, golden looking eyes, and his arm wrapped protectively around his girlfriend.

The girl, had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and golden eyes as well. They were both wearing similar designer clothing.

"Actually, he's an old friend of mine. He's... right over there actually." The girl said, motioning to an old man sitting in a wheelchair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Bella Cullen, and this is my husband Edward Cullen." She said, smiling a perfect smile at me.

"It's nice to meet you." Edward added.

"I'm Taylor Lewstin... it's err - nice to meet you." I said, not good at dealing with formalities

"Well, you'd better go and greet Billy. He most likely wants to go watch the baseball game with my father. It's on right now. Just started actually." Bella said, nodding towards the cripple, who in my opinion looked so anxious, he appeared to have to use the facilities.

"Thanks again. Goodbye!" I said, waving as I went to join the man. "Hello, I'm Taylor Lewstin... are you Billy Black?" I asked when I got there.

"Yes ma'am, now let's get going. My son's waiting for us in the car. He's going to drive." Billy said, leading me to some old Volkswagen.

"Hello, I'm Taylor, and you're Jacob?" I asked when we got to the car. I plopped myself down in the backseat while Jacob helped Billy in the passenger side.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Jacob said, hurrying back over to the driver's side and starting the car.

"You guys seem anxious..." I observed.

"Yeah, the games on, and I have someone to meet." Jacob said mysteriously. I decided not to press the matter as I'd just met him.

"So how's my Granny doing?" I asked randomly.

"Asha's doing good." Billy mumbled. Silence fell again.

"That's awesome." I said, trying to start up some kind of conversation to break the awkward silence.

We finally pulled up into a two-story beaten down ramshackle brick hut-like house with a green porch that looked dangerous to walk on.

"Is this my grandma's house?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, it's bit of a fixer-upper on the outside, but the insides rather nice. We have to be somewhere, so we'll just see you in, and then leave." Billy said.

I nodded. "Thanks so much for the ride. I appreciate it you two. I really do. And Jacob, don't be afraid to send any hot single friends you may have to my house." I said, laughing as I got out of the car. Jacob looked torn between a desire to laugh or be freaked out.

I waved goodbye to them, before pulling my bag more securely over my shoulder and walking up the decrepit green porch stairs. They squeaked, a lot, so I remembered this for later, in case I ever had to sneak out. Hey, you never know!

I noticed a couple dead flower beds beneath the two windows on the house. I sighed, this was going to be great. At least I was heading off to college soon. I won't have to stay here long, just a month and a half. Luckily I'd been planning to go to Washington University before all this crap happened. We were going in about two weeks to see my dorm for the first time. I walked timidly up to the front door, my hand paused before knocking on the forest green door with peeling paint.

Would she recognize me? I wasn't very close to her and doubted that we shared any interests. I shifted nervously as the door opened.

"Taylor! You look so much like your mother! Come in, come in." To say I was shocked by this woman was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Peoples! This is the next chapter......... But I really wish that people would pay more attention to Embry Fanfictions! I mean Werewolves and Saucy Indian guys with their shirts off isn't enough? Well Oh well. ;) But Anyways..... stop me and my babbling and on with the story. :)) (P.S. Taylor my beta wrote this. XD I'm more of a Seth/Jacob person myself. ;) ~Megan)**

**Disclaimer- I own Twilight!! *Sees Stephenie Meyer with lawyers looking menacing* I mean...Umm.. I don't Own Twilight? *They walk away, accomplished :)***

_Previously-_

_I waved goodbye to them, before pulling my bag more securely over my shoulder and walking up the decrepit green porch stairs. They squeaked, a lot, so I remembered this for later, in case I ever had to sneak out. Hey, you never know!_

_I noticed a couple dead flower beds beneath the two windows on the house. I sighed, this was going to be great. At least I was heading off to college soon. I won't have to stay here long, just a month and a half. Luckily I'd been planning to go to Washington University before all this crap happened. We were going in about two weeks to see my dorm for the first time. I walked timidly up to the front door, my hand paused before knocking on the forest green door with peeling paint._

_Would she recognize me? I wasn't very close to her and doubted that we shared any interests. I shifted nervously as the door opened._

_"Taylor! You look so much like your mother! Come in, come in." To say I was shocked by this woman was an understatement._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Recognition

The woman in front of me looked exactly like my mother. She had long, waist length dark brown hair, but unlike my mother, had gray streaks all over. She was about the same height as me, and had a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She truly looked different than I expected her to though. I'd expected deer skin clothing and beads all over, ever since I heard that she was big on the old Indian traditions. Instead, she was... well.... modern looking.

She was wearing an apron covered in flour, a blue checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey... uh... Grandma." I said, hoisting my bag up higher on my shoulder.

"Taylor! Oh, it's good to see you! Come in, come in.." She said, taking all my bags and setting them on the stairs, leading me to an adjoining room.

"Hey, it's good to see you too... what are you baking?" I asked, motioning to the apron and the bowl full of cookie ingredients.

"I'm making cookies! They're your mothers old recipe from when she was a child. It's called Marsh Mellow Clouds." She said, glancing over to her working area. I felt my inner self saying "Yum, Grandma let's kick it and bake some munchies" but my outer shell of my closed self shut down that thought and found a way to escape any kind of emotion.

"Cool, sounds good." I nodded. "Can you show me my room so I can unpack maybe." I asked. "I just need to stay for a week. I move into my dorm next week." I explained.

"Yes, of course. Up the stairs, first door on the right. That's your mothers old room. Before she ruined her life with that crap."

"Yeah, umm, thanks." I said, nodding and walking back out of the room. I grabbed my bags at the base of the stairs, and walked up the stairs, and sure enough, the first door on the right was a room with brand new purple sheets on the bed, and black and purple walls. This room was definitely for me.

I threw my bags on the ground and unceremoniously took the clothes out and dumped them in a dresser drawer. I then rearranged the desk and TV stand around to where I wanted them.

I then unpacked all of my books onto the bookshelf. I filled up over half of the book shelf. I grabbed my laptop bag and pulled out my Apple Macbook. I logged onto my yahoo account, and saw that none of my friends were logged on. Figures.

I shut my laptop after quickly checking my mail, and shoved the now empty bags under my bed. A timer dinged from somewhere downstairs.

"Taylor? Do you want a cookie?" My Grandma called up, five minutes later. Well, I guess if you can't block them out then.... join em.

"Sure, be right down!" I called, walking down the steps. I saw pictures lining the wall alongside the stairs. They were all of my mother as a kid, teenager, and even a few as an adult before she... had to leave for her little, 'vacation'. But I don't want to get into that just now.

Three hours later, after watching a movie and gorging ourselves with cookies that I must say were delicious, we retired to our rooms and went to sleep. Well that was the idea anyway. I just lay there, crying into my pillow. I don't get why all this was happening to me. God seemed to be conspiring against me.

I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next few days went by pretty fast and uneventful. I went to the beach a couple times, but mostly I just shopped for those last minute school supplies and got everything ready to go.

Today was the day before I was leaving to college. My grandma had told me that had my mother been there, she'd be very very proud as long as she wasn't... in her little self-induced state of.. well...total "I'll be a bitch ass and abandon my daughter because I shouldn't have ever done that shit when I knew this would happen" state. Yeah, know. BIG state.

I grunted as I shifted my last box of crap into the back of her little blue SUV and shut the door.

"Now, let's get to bed and we can get there early tomorrow morning and unpack all your things." She said, leading me back in the house and locking the door behind us.

I bade her goodnight, and headed up the stairs to my mom's old room. I slipped under the covers of my bed, and slowly fell into the dark abyss called unconsciousness.

**Hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll update sooner than before! Review please!  
~BellaCullen2312 (Megan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter......... Review for werewolves and Indian guys with their shirts off! xD Also, Taylor, SETH/JACOB. :D**

**Disclaimer- I own Twilight!! I do! People have been lying to you. *Sees Stephenie Meyer with her lawyers looking menacing again* I mean...Umm.. I don't Own Twilight? *They walk away, feeling more accomplished :)***

_Previously-_

_Today was the day before I was leaving to college. My grandma had told me that had my mother been there, she'd be very very proud as long as she wasn't... in her little self-induced state of.. well...total "I'll be a bitch ass and abandon my daughter because I shouldn't have ever done that shit when I knew this would happen" state. Yeah, know. BIG state._

_I grunted as I shifted my last box of crap into the back of her little blue SUV and shut the door._

"Now, let's get to bed and we can get there early tomorrow morning and unpack all your things." She said, leading me back in the house and locking the door behind us.

I bade her goodnight, and headed up the stairs to my mom's old room. I slipped under the covers of my bed, and slowly fell into the dark abyss called unconsciousness. 

_-----_

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I woke up to my Grandma's face leaning over me the next morning.

"Wake up Taylor! Come on! We've got to get going!" She said, prodding me in the side with a pencil.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. Once she was sure I wasn't going to go back to sleep or anything, she went downstairs to start making breakfast while I got ready.

I turned on the radio and smiled when I heard one of my favorite songs started playing. It was Ignorance by Paramore. I turned the volume up and quickly got into the shower. Once I was sparkly clean, I got dressed in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a blue and green t-shirt. I then dried my hair and swiped on some eyeliner, as I wanted to look my best. I combed my hair out and after about ten minutes, pulled it up into a ponytail.

Once I was ready, I walked down the stairs and grabbed a waffle from a plate sitting on the table.

"Umm, we're going to be late..." I said hesitantly to my grandmother sitting at the table eating a waffle.

She nodded and stood from the table. Once the table was cleared, we both got in the car and she drove off towards the collage where I would be going. Once we found where my dorm would be, the two of us took all of my things and carried them up two flights of stairs. Once we found my room, I sat my stuff down on the bed and looked around. No one was in here, but half the room was covered in Paramore and Harry Potter posters. I think I might end up liking my roommate.

Shortly afterwards, my grandmother left with my promise to return and visit her in a couple of weeks. Once she was gone, I started unpacking my bags and hanging up my own Paramore posters. I then walked out in the hallway to see if I could see who lived in the dorms around me.

There was a girl and a huge guy making out across the hall, next to which two equally huge boys stood talking. One of them looked familiar...

"Jacob?" I asked, walking over to them.

They both turned to me.

"Hey! Taylor! Where's your dorm?" Jacob asked.

I pointed. "Just across the hall."

Jacob grinned. "So you're Megan's roommate. Hey Megan, hear that? This is your roomie."

The girl who had been making out before stopped and shot Jacob an annoyed look.

"Who- Oh hi! Im Megan." She said waving before turning back to the boy.

I looked at her. She came across as extremely rude to me.

"Don't mind her." Said her boyfriend. "She's distracted." He said laughing.

Megan smacked him and walked over to stand next to Jacob. "No murdering and or raping me in my sleep. Got it?" She asked, grinning.

I laughed then. "Deal. Same thing goes for you alright?"

"Deal." She said, grinning back at me.

Megan had dark brown shiny soft looking hair and deep brown eyes. She was very pretty, but the dark circles under her eyes detracted from her looks. I wondered briefly about them, but I decided not to get nosey. I couldn't tell if she was slender or not, as she was wearing baggy jeans and a too big hoodie. But the way Seth looked at her seemed to make her glow in others eyes. Like she was the most beautiful person on the earth.

"Oh. Hey Taylor. Have I introduced you to Quil and Seth?" Jacob asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh- oh no." I answered, looking at him.

He pointed at Megan's boyfriend. "That's Seth, my roommate, and this-" He pointed at the guy he was talking to. "Is Quil, our friend Embry's roommate. We're right across the hall from you guys. Actually... I think Leah and Renessmee are sharing the room next to yours."

I nodded. "Alright. Well... I think Im going to take a walk around the campus. I'll see you guys later." I said waving goodbye to them as I left. I grabbed a book from my dorm before walking outside. I found a nice spot outside and sat down to read. An hour later, as the last few stragglers were getting to their dorms, I finished my book and stood up, brushing myself off.

I then decided to check out the School Store nearby. I pushed open the front door and walked in. I walked over to the notebooks immediately, as I needed some new ones to write in. Ever since I'd wanted to be an author I'd been writing nonstop and had quite a few filled notebooks, though most of my writing was on my laptop. I looked through them, before grabbing a few purple ones. I was about to pay for them when I heard people fighting over something towards the back of the store, I peeked over curiously and saw Jacob, Quil, Seth, and someone I supposed was Embry fighting over what looked like the last Megan Fox transformers folder. I laughed and shook my head before walking towards them.

Just then Jacob pushed Quil into a basket of baseballs, knocking them over. I was not a clumsy person, but there were about a hundred baseballs rolling towards me and a huge indian boy falling over right in front of me. It would have been a complete miracle if I hadn't have tripped. Of course, I wasn't the luckiest person around and ending up crash landing on top of Embry.

"Ouch." I said, frowning and not yet moving.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" I heard an annoyed voice from beneath me.

My eyes snapped open and immediately saw a black t-shirt. But this wasn't just some black t-shirt on the ground, someone was wearing this one.

I blushed and mumbled an apology and tried to get off of him. Once I stood up, I, of course, stepped on another baseball and tripped... again. Oh, but because of my great luck, I fell... again.... on Embry. Just kill me now.

"Oof- god, stop trying to rape me!" Embry said angrily.

I looked up, intending to make a sarcastic retort. But that was when I looked up and our eyes met. His softened and he looked at me now almost as if he.... _cared_ about me. I decided that he probably had serious issues and picked myself up off of him after tearing my gaze from his.

I sidestepped the baseballs and the now silent Jacob, Quil, and Seth, before paying for my stuff and getting the hell out of there.

Once I was back in my dorm, I shut the door behind me and turned around. Megan was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up at me when I entered.

"What's wrong with you Taylor?" She asked, looking at me.

"Oh.. um.. hi.... um.." I blushed, having forgotten her name already.

"Megan." She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Megan... do you know Embry Call very well?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah, he's a good friend. Why?" She asked, watching me carefully.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I explained what had happened.

"...he just kind of had an extreme mood change or something..." I said frowning.

"Explain." Megan said, watching me thoughtfully.

"He was pissed, then I just looked in his eyes... and then he kinda just looked... I don't even know... just this huge drastic change." I said, trying to explain.

Her eyes widened, as if she understood something I didn't.

"Oh! Hey.. I forgot. I've got to go meet up with Seth. And don't worry about Embry, he's just like that." She said putting her book down and running from the room.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas before getting into bed. Once I fell asleep, I dreamed of one person. Embry Call.

**Im so sorry for not updating faster! I've been really busy! Please review! Thanks!**

**~BellaCullen2312**


End file.
